forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobanion
King of the Beasts The Lion King | aspects = | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch of Silvanus | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demipower | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = Male lion's head on a green shield | homeplane3e = House of Nature | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Royalty Lions and feline beasts Good beasts | domains3e = Animal, Fey, Good, Law, Nobility, Pride | worshipers3e = Druids, fighters, leaders, paladins, rangers, soldiers, teachers, wemics | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A lion's head (heavy pick) | holy days3e = Festival of the Pride (first tenday of Ches) Newborn Celebration (third tenday of Kythorn | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Male lion's head Golden lion rampant on a green shield | homeplane2e = Beastlands/Krigala | realm2e = Pridelands | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Lions, good-aligned beasts, lammasu, wemics, werelions, felines, noble beasts, royalty | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Nobanion ( }}), also known as the King of Beasts, Lord Firemane or the Lion King, was a primal spirit sometimes worshiped as a deity of royalty, lions, and other felines, as well as good beasts. Nobanion was considered to have originally been an interloper deity on Toril, but since his arrival he has firmly established himself within the Faerûnian pantheon. His worship was especially strong in Gulthmere Forest and among the wemics of the Shining Plains. Description Lord Firemane led his faithful along a noble path, without force or coercion, and never took the rear in command. He genuinely wanted his pride to willingly choose benevolent and good actions over the alternatives by their own accord. He was a deity of virtue, and would never ask another to take an action that he himself would not, including the sacrifice of their own life. His favored weapon was a heavy pick called Lion's Head. Appearance Radiating a powerful, yet gentle presence, Nobanion possessed a majesty and charisma that was overwhelming at times. Even the smallest of animals felt comfortable around him. Divine Realm In the Great Wheel cosmology, Nobanion made his divine realm called the Pridelands in Krigala, the sunlit first layer of the Beastlands. After the Time of Troubles, the Lion King established a permanent portal from here to the Gulthmere Forest, and from then on prowled both Faerûn and the Happy Hunting Grounds. Worshipers Nobanion's worshipers included druids and rangers of Faerûn, of mixed lawful and good alignments in areas such as the Vilhon Reach and the Dragon Coast. He was especially venerated in the city of Nathlekh within the Gulthmere Forest and among the wemics of the Shining Plains. Relationships The Lion King has long been allied with the archfey Lurue and the good-aligned deities Tyr and Torm, as well as Mielikki and the other gods of nature. All lammasu on Toril, both greater and lesser, were believed to be his offspring. History Nobanion was an interloper deity, having only established a presence on Toril around the mid 1000's DR. Ancient texts referred to him as Aslan, and some legends claimed he entered the Realms through one of the magical pools in the Weathercote Wood. He was responsible for driving most of Malar's worshipers out of the Vilhon Reach, which has earned the promise of vengeance from the Beastlord. During the Spellplague, Nobanion tried to save a pride of lions in Gulthandor from oncoming blue fire. He came in contact with the blue fire, and it mutated him into a dark and bestial lion with a mane of blue flame. In this state, he was held in subjugation by Malar. In 1486 DR, he was tasked by Malar to capture Stedd Whitehorn, the boy Chosen of Lathander, but Stedd and his companions healed him of his corruption by blue fire. He returned to his natural state, and introduced himself to Stedd and his companions. In his reinstated form, he was no longer under Malar's control. He guided the young Chosen through the wilds of Gulthandor. They parted ways just before Stedd and company entered Turmish. Dogma Appendix References Connections de:Nobanion Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Lawful good deities Category:Primal spirits Category:Demipowers Category:Animal domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Nobility domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Fey domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Krigala Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes